Ustopable, Immoveable
by Forestglade1
Summary: "Have you ever wondered, Plink, what would happened if an unstopable force met an Immovable object?" This as a ZaDf story, I think. Please read and Review. Summary: When a Fate decides to have some fun, who will be affected? And what exactly will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Unstopable,Unmoveable**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

**My friend killed this the first time, whom shall remain nameless, *coughKai2cough* So I am typing AGAIN! *eyetwitch* I only own Forestglade and Plink, who shall only make a few appearences in this one Fanfic. Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim and all charecters from that series.**

The tall, lanky figure walked silently down the halls, shaking slightly form fear and nervousness. As he neared the main room, he heard insane laughter and he shrunk back. He shook his head and steadied himself as he mustered up the courage to step into the room. It was dark, like usual. At first glance, everything was as normal as this place could get. But then, his eyes adjusted to the lighting, and he saw where the laughter had originated from. The figure was cloaked in shadows, with only the white, Chesire cat grin and dark, blue eyes announceing it's presence with without the laughter to do the job. He looked around the room and saw papers everywhere. She was never this disorganized, unless she was planning something big. Something that could cause mass chaos.

"Forestglade, you are never this disorganzided. Are you planning something?", The figure asked quietly, not wishing to startle her into attacking him. She spun around quickly, and her grin widened. He now knew whatever she was planning was bad. Ever since she had became a Fate, she had watched over her system well. That is, until she became bored with the endless cycle. She wanted things to be interesting, and the natural stupidity and clumsiness of the humans had not been enough to dull her boredom.

"Why, of course. Something big, something interesting. Something fun and chaotic. Never before has anything like this happened. If anything, the past Fates have tried to _prevent_ something like this.", She said as she walked through the mess of papers at their feet, over to a large, holographic screen she could manipulate and make anything she wished, "Have you ever wondered, Plink, what would happen if an unstopable force, happened to meet an immovable object? One that stood in it's way? And then, what would happen if that object, with it's steel will and impenatrable mind, happened to waver, and they joined their natural streangths?"

Plink shook his head, now terrified of what she was planning as she pressed multiple buttons and moved small figures on the screen, much like a game of Chess. He knew that whatever was going to happen, it would be dissasterous for those she decided to have involved, "No. Why are you asking this? I don't see the importance of the question." Again, that insane laughter that sent chills down his spine as she turned to him. Her grin had turned to one of one that had the means and ability to take over whatever they wanted. And she did.

"Well, you are about to find out what happens. That is why I asked. From now on, things are going to be very interesting for the planet Earth, and two boys. One from Earth, and one from lightyears away. Planet Irk." Plink shrank back as she began laughing, this time it frightened him. Her laugh was one of pure evil. How she got to be a fate was a mystery to him. And he could do nothing but sit and watch with her as the chaos unfolded.

**So, how did you like the beging of the story? Was it interesting? Please read and Review! And my other story might be discontinued. Not sure yet. And this is before Operation Impending Doom Two. There will be a time skip of about six years in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unstopable, Unmoveable**

**Chapter Two**

**Part One**

**Even though no one is reading this, I guess I will continue on with the story. This is the only way to get my mind off of school. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, and the screen makes my eyes hurt. But I won't let that stop me. And sorry if that last chapter was short and/or boreing, had to set up the plot. . . Kind of. And now that I'm practically blind in one eye from the lack of a nessecary contact lense, it might be a bit awkward typing and re-reading. Oh well. I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does and why do I have to type this again?**

_X x X x X x X x X xX xX_

_About six years later. . ._

"_Foolish hyoooman! _You _dare_ interfere with the _amazing Zim's_ plan!" The green skinned alien yelled, standing on the large, metalic looking box. Of course, he didn't really have a plan. He just like getting under the other teens skin. And he knew the perfect way: Act as if he was going to try and destroy the Earth once again. The raven-haired boy glared at him, his amber eyes glinting with anger under the light sheen of his large glasses. His trench coat flowing behind him as he ran forward, ready to throw a punch at the alien. Zim easily ducked and jumped down from the box, pulling the boy down with him by his trench coat landing with a foot on his chest easily.

"This is sad, really, Dib-Thing. I don't see _why_ you continue to try, pitifully, to foil my attempts at conquring this filthy ball of _dirt_! And for what? You're species? They don't even care about what happens to you! Earths only savior, and they treat you worse then they treat their own planet!" Dib glared at Zim and quickly rolled over and stood up, knocking Zim off balance and pinning him to a crate. The wearhouse was large, and it reminded Dib of the P.E.G incident. That was a close one.

"You're _wrong _Zim! When I expose you for what you really are, they'll be grateful! And I won't be called insane anymore!" He said, his amber eyes now blazing with anger. Zim smirked. Even though he meant everything he said, he still found it interesting why Dib refused to believe him also. Why did the filthy human not understand that his own kind rejected him, and he should not care what happened to them. Zim thought Dib would be glad by now that he was trying to destroy the Earth.

"Zim is not_ wrong_! Zim is _never_ wrong!" He quickly grabbed Dib's wrist and spun around so that he was behind the teen and pinned him against the wall instead, using his PAK legs to help pin him, "Why do you insist on protecting them? Zim may be getting retorical, yes, but only because_ you_ don't seem to get the diea into you abnormally large head, that your species _doesn't care about you._ Your _parental unit,_ your_ sibling_! Not even the Dwicky human _really_ cared about you! And not that Swollen Meatballs thing!"

"_My heads not big!_ And it's Swollen _Eyeball_, not meatballs! And I don't care! I will never give in! I will stop you at every turn! I vowed to protect the Earth from the first moment you came into the Skool! I won't turn my back on them! Things can, and_ will_ change!" Dib struggled, attempting to push the alien away from him somehow, but the PAK legs making it extremly hard. And the beating he got from Zim in the fight previous to this wasn't helping at all.

"Really Dib-filth? You really believe that these_ hyoomans_ can change? They're too dumb to even realize they are destroying the planet themselves! They destroy their naturla resources and killing themselves without my interference! And they have been for long before Zim got here! I can tell that much! And you think they can just _change_ over night? Foolish Dib-worm." Dib was quiet, and it was unsettling to Zim. He never gave up this quickly. Zim thought that, maybe, Dib was starting to get his point. His grip on the boy loosened slightly. That was a mistake.

Dib felt the aliens grip falter slightly and he turned and kicked him in the squeedly-spooch, sending him to the floor. He quickly pinned him to the ground, glaring daggers, "You're _lying_! They can change! I know they can, they just need a little help is all. . ." Zim laughed and, using his Pak legs, lifted the boy off of him by the collar of his trench coat and threw him to the ground, puncturing his leg. Dib screemed in surprise and pain as the metel leg went through his leg.

"You _know_ Zim is not lying. You're too pathetic and hard headed to realize the truth that's right infront of you! Just like the _other_ filthy pigs of your race! You're just stupid in different ways." Zim said the words in a low, menacing tone that sent shivers of fear down Dib's spine.

"And you know, you could _help_ Zim instead of fight him! Just think, all those filthy pig-smellies that have done you so much wrong and cause you so much pain, begging for mercy as you inflict upon them what they have to you! And for what? Trying to _save_ them! They don't _deserve_ to be saved!"

Dib was silent for what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few minutes. It unnerved Zim slightly, because Dib was usually loud and yelling at him. "No. . . I can't join you. . . I will _never_ join you! I can't! I would be betraying my species! I know they don't care about me but that won't stop me from defeting you! I'll never give up!" Zim looked thoughtful for a moment, then drew back his hand and punched him, hard enough that it made his world go black.

_"So. . . This IS getting to become interesting. Is it not, Plink?" Forestglade was sitting in her chair, her cloaks' hood on her head, casting her face in shadows and giving her an eery appearance. Plink had been watching with her, looking worried for the boy. He was still against this so called 'fun', but he wouldn't tell her that._

_ "Of course, of course!" He said, nodding his head vigouraly. He didn't want to make her mad when she was in such a pleasant mood, which was rare. She smirked and knew he was lying to please her. She liked the sence of control she had over those under her. She looked back at the screen._

_ "You know, I don't manipulate anything after the first move. But, of course, things are more interesting that way. And it's interesting to see what they do and how they get themselves into different, hopeless situations where they have to work together. If they worked together to do anything, they would not be able to be stopped." Plink looked at her, terrified of what she might do next. He knew she liked playing with different situations, but as far as he could tell, she hadn't messed with the two since after she had them encounter each other._

_ "Don't worry Plink. I won't mess with them unless I must. . . No matter HOW much I would like to, or how funny it would be." There was silence for a moment, and then she started laughing the same laugh as when he found her planning this so long ago. And it scared him greatly._


End file.
